1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap structure for a zipper and in particular to a cap structure assembled on the slide of the zipper and having a resilient tap installed within the cap structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a slide of a zipper is locked on interlocking teeth of a zipper tape (not shown in the figure). The slide of the zipper structure includes a zipper slide, a pull tab, a hook, a resilient tap, and a cap. The top of the slide of the zipper has two holding bases. A hole of the pull tab is looped around one of the holding bases of the zipper slide. The hook is disposed movably inside of the zipper slide. The resilient tap is disposed on the slide of the zipper and attached to the top of the hook. Furthermore, the cap is covered on the pull tab to lock the resilient tap inside the cap. The top of the pull top passes through a concave portion of the cap.
When a user wants to close or separate the interlocking teeth of the zipper tape, the user needs to pull the pull tab so that the hook pulls the resilient tap. Therefore, a blocking portion of the hook is removed from the interlocking teeth of the zipper tape. The pull tap pulls the slide of the zipper structure to close or separate the interlocking teeth of the zipper tape.
However, when a manufacturer has to assemble the resilient tap with the zipper slide, and then cover the cap on the slide of the zipper to assemble the zipper slide. The assembly of the slide of the zipper is complex and inconvenient. Moreover, a user must use a large force to pull the pull tab to bend the resilient tab. The pulling of the pull tab is difficult.